1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for mounting a device having electrical terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hard disk is installed in a computer and has a size of 5.25, 3.5 or 2.5 inches. The 5.25-inch and 3.5-inch hard disks are commonly installed in desktop computers while 2.5-inch hard disks are usually installed in laptop computers.
In comparison with desktop computers, the connectors in a laptop computer for a hard disk are usually fixed because the available room in the computer is very small. Therefore, when a user desires to install a hard disk in a laptop computer, it is required to push the hard disk toward the fixed connectors in order to couple with each other. A pull at the hard disk can then separate it from the fixed connectors.
However, the fixed connectors are usually tightly coupled to the electrical terminals of the hard disk when the hard disk is electrically connected to the fixed connectors. Therefore, it is hard to separate the hard disk from the fixed connectors. To demount the hard disk from the computer, a large pull force is required to be exerted at the hard disk. This may cause the hard disk to collide with parts in the computer and therefore damage them when the pull force is not under control after the hard disk has been pulled out.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide an apparatus for mounting a hard disk to solve the above-mentioned problems.